Siempre hazle caso a tu jefe
by ddfrankie
Summary: Naruto es ascendido a asistente personal de Uchiha Sasuke. Ademas de sus deberes comunes, deberá cumplir deberes carnales con los que no esta seguro podrá lidiar. Pero todo cambia una vez que Sasuke le muestra el material de trabajo. Lemon. Yaoi.Sasunaru


**Hola! ^_^ Hace mucho que no publico, al menos no en este pagina.**

**En esta ocasion les traigo este One Shot, espero les guste**

***Lemon included***

* * *

**_Siempre hazle caso a tu jefe_**

Y el director artístico comienza su discurso cursi.

Después de dos cortos años trabajando como mi asistente, nuestro querido Gaara ha sido promovido a otra de nuestras facilidades para ser escritor.

Todos aplauden, mientras el mencionado solo se queda callado, avergonzado que sea él el agasajado.

Gaara siempre será irremplazable para nosotros – continua nuestro director, Uchiha Sasuke – pero el puesto que deja si es completamente reemplazable. Y por eso es que nombro como mi nuevo asistente a Uzumaki Naruto.

Espera… ese soy yo. Estaba completamente seguro que ese puesto iba a ir para Neji, que ha estado aquí por mucho más tiempo que yo. Yo recién llegué acá el año pasado, y para trabajar en recepción.

Todos aplauden de forma no muy animada una vez que el señor Uchiha me nombra como su nuevo asistente personal. No me culpen. Es una sorpresa para ustedes, pues también es una sorpresa para mí.

Naruto, prepárate, porque mañana comienzas tus labores como mi asistente personal.

Sus últimas palabras me pusieron muy nervioso. El señor Uchiha puede ser muy intimidante cuando tiene oportunidad de serlo. Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que lo conocí. Fue en mi entrevista de trabajo. Curiosamente, él fue el que me entrevistó. Su estilo fue como ningún otro, y no es un halago.

¿Tienes novia? – me preguntó mientras veía mi CV.

Yo no supe que responder en ese momento. No podía responder que no, quizá iba a pensar que, quizá, no tengo buena autoestima y por eso no tenía novia. No sé cómo funcionan estas entrevistas, en realidad.

Te quedas callado, significa que no tienes novia – dedujo directamente – entonces… ¿novio? ¿Tienes novio?

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no tengo novio!" pensé, pero no lo dije, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Vi en tus ojos que lo pensaste – me dice, dejando el CV por un lado. – Te voy a decir algo. Acá buscamos a personas preparadas, y es claro que tú estás muy bien preparado, pero también buscamos a gente que… se deje llevar, ¿me entiendes?

No entiendo que quiere decir.

Aquí todos somos como una familia – siguió con su monólogo -. Todos nos queremos muchísimo, y tenemos confianza entre nosotros. Eso es lo que espero de ti.

¿Significa que… tengo el trabajo?

Bienvenido a la revista – me dice, estrechándome la mano con energía.

Salí de ahí con instrucciones de cómo venir al siguiente día que empezaba a trabajar. Entonces pensé: "Esto fue bastante fácil. Casi no articulé palabras. No sé en qué me he metido."

Paso aproximadamente un mes para que entendiera a que se refería. Un mes trabajando para que me dé cuenta de las insinuaciones del señor Uchiha. Había llegado un paquete a recepción ese día, uno que tenía escrito las palabras "urgente" en el exterior. Viendo la urgencia, me paré de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia la oficina del señor Uchiha. Fue entonces, en ese momento, en ese pequeño instante, que supe todo.

El señor Uchiha estaba con los pantalones abajo. Estaba sentado en su silla, mientras Gaara, su asistente pelirrojo, estaba de rodillas frente a él, con la cabeza en su entrepierna, y más específicamente, con su pene en la boca, mientras el señor Uchiha trataba de contener los gemidos que se le querían salir. Me bastó solo unos segundos para no poderme quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza nunca más.

El señor Uchiha me vio entrar y rápidamente se paró y se subió los pantalones. Todo, todo fue cuestión de segundos. Igual Gaara, él se levantó del suelo y se limpió la boca con sus dedos.

Yo… yo lo siento… yo pensé que… yo lo siento mucho – dije sin poder articular completamente las frases – este paquete vino para usted… yo… creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Dejé el paquete en la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí. Volví a mi asiento y traté de digerir lo que acababa de ver. No hay otra explicación, Gaara estaba que le daba placer oral al señor Uchiha. No se me va la imagen de cuando se subió los pantalones y le pude ver su miembro erecto.

Veo salir a Gaara de la oficina del señor Uchiha, para decirme que me está llamando. Gaara se va al baño, o eso supongo.

Lo siento mucho, señor, prometo que nunca mas volveré a entrar sin tocar antes.

No te preocupes – me dice, ya decente. A pesar que sus palabras me daban a entender que olvidaría esto, su mirada decía lo contrario. No parecía preocupado porque lo haya visto, y, al contrario, parecía feliz.

Y volví a mi mesa, donde traté de hacer mi trabajo con normalidad, y, sobre todo, guardando para mí lo que acababa de ver.

Llegó mi primer día como asistente del señor Uchiha. Llego muy temprano para ordenar las cosas en la mesa que se encuentra a una esquina de su oficina. Ahora lo veré a toda hora, todo el día, y no estoy muy emocionado al respecto.

Me doy con la sorpresa que Gaara está ahí, sacando sus cosas. Me mira y me saluda. Hago lo mismo.

¿Listo? – me pregunta, al parecer contento.

Supongo – le respondo.

Saca sus cosas con rapidez viendo la hora que es. El señor Uchiha puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Antes de que me vaya, te tengo que decir algo, Naruto – me dice, sin dejar de poner las cosas en cajas.

Me callo, esperando su consejo.

Haz lo que tengas que hacer para salir de acá cuanto antes – me dice. – Aquella vez que me viste haciéndole eso a Sasuke, no creas que lo estaba disfrutando. Pero tuve que fingir que lo hacía. Si es que te pide que hagas alguna cosa, hazla y nada más. Y además, hazla con gusto, incluso cuando en tu interior no sea así. El asistente anterior me dio ese consejo. Mira ahora, voy a escribir para la revista. Esto solo lo podía haber imaginado en mis sueños.

Escucho lo que dice con cuidado. No es que lo vaya a hacer.

Estas aquí menos de un año y ya te hizo su asistente personal. Claramente ve algo en ti. Aprovéchalo. Si es que no haces algo que te dice, te despedirá, y trabajarás en alguna apestosa oficina como digitador o algo peor.

Nos quedamos callados al escuchar cómo se abre la puerta. Es él.

Naruto, has venido temprano. Así me gusta.

Gaara se despide de su ahora ex jefe y sale de la oficina con dos cajas en los brazos. Y entonces nos quedamos ambos solos.

Me asigna algunas cosas que hacer. Me dice que llame a algunas personas y que además confirme algunas citas y que niegue otras. En mi rezumban las palabras que Gaara me ha dicho. En realidad tiene mucha razón. Va a escribir artículos en una de las revistas más prestigiosas de todo el país, eso no es algo que consigues en un par de años siendo asistente de alguien.

Yo también quiero escribir. Y también me gustaría escribir en esta revista, a que escritor joven no le gustaría. Ahora mis sueños no parecen tan lejanos.

Y mis ataques de moralidad me sorprenden. Creo que todos los que hemos sido criados por padres católicos hemos tenido de esos. Ahora me inundan pensamientos como "no puedes hacer eso", "tienes que tener pudor", "¿Donde quedará tu dignidad?". Seguro que puedo creerme el santo por todo el tiempo y no arriesgarme jamás, pero mi pasión por escribir y por ser leído podrá más.

Acaba el primer día como su asistente y no ha pasado nada, al menos nada que pueda estar en la misma clasificación de lo que vi hacer a Gaara aquella vez. El segundo día y el tercer día fueron igual de atareados. Paso la primera semana y no hubo nada. Estaba empezando a pensar que el consejo que Gaara me había dado no me serviría mucho.

Pero la segunda semana fue diferente. En la mañana llegué con normalidad a trabajar. Ya llegaba la hora del almuerzo y estaba a punto de salir cuando el señor Uchiha me pide que me quede, por favor.

No hay problema – le respondí, esperando indicaciones.

Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que resolver, pero primero quiero que todos se vayan a almorzar.

Eso hacemos. Nos quedamos hasta que no escuchamos más ruido afuera.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quería discutir?

No responde mi pregunta al instante. Le gusta crear el suspenso, por lo que ni siquiera me mira. Solo sigue ordenando los papeles sobre su mesa.

Sobre tus otras obligaciones…

Lo dice en volumen bajo, casi susurrando las palabras, sin embargo no tan bajo como para que yo no lo haya escuchado. Solo esperaré indicaciones.

Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el centro de la oficina, quedándose parado, ahí. Estamos a casi dos metros. Yo no pierdo de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

No llegué a escuchar de que hablaban Gaara y tú la semana pasada, cuando vine, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que era sobre mí.

Maldito egocéntrico. Lo dice con esa sonrisa suya. Tiene razón, sin embargo. Si hablábamos de él.

Ven para acá – me ordena.

No sé a qué se refiere exactamente, por lo que solo me acerco y me quedo en frente de él. Ahora la distancia que nos separa es mínima, menos de un metro. Mi espacio de comodidad ha sido pasado.

Aquella cosa que le viste hacer a Gaara… quiero ver como lo haces tú.

Trato de no sorprenderme o sentirme indignado o salir de esa puerta por más ganas que tenga. Es más, me digo a mi mismo que, si es que esta que me propone que le haga sexo oral, debo hacerlo como si fuera un experto, como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, a pesar que no es así.

Bajo mi cuerpo, casi arrodillándome.

No, no, primero dame un beso – dice.

Subo otra vez y junto mis labios con los suyos. El abre su boca e introduce su lengua lo mas que puede, tomando mi nuca con su mano y restregando nuestro labios por un buen rato, hasta que tuve que separarme para respirar.

Genial, ahora si ya estoy despierto.

Mientras dice eso se toca su entrepierna. Ya entiendo a lo que se refería.

Entonces bajo otra vez. Se puede notar la silueta de su miembro por encima de su pantalón. Bajo su cierre con lentitud, a pesar que se nota que esta algo desesperado. Meto mi mano por adentro y me asusto. Una cosa es ver de lejos a un chico con el pene en su boca, y otra cosa es tenerlo así de cerca. Es enorme

Anda, sácala para que la veas.

Le saco la correa y luego desabotono el pantalón. Lo bajo hasta sus rodillas, dejando el bóxer blanco a la vista. Ahora sí, se puede ver como su falo está a punto de explotar en las telas. E incluso ya ha estado segregando el liquido pre seminal

Sácala de una vez.

Bajo de una vez el bóxer hasta las rodillas también. Y sale, parada.

Y luego no se qué hacer. Es bastante grande. Es enorme al punto de intimidación. Me da miedo siquiera tocarla. Pero me armo de valor y lo hago. La toco de la base y empiezo a masturbar a mi jefe.

Así, así – repite, no perdiéndose ni un momento en el que su empleado le da placer manual.

Sigo haciéndolo con una mano, y con la otra, empiezo a tocarle los testículos. Son enormes también. Pero es agradable tocarlos. De hecho, es agradable este momento. De alguna extraña manera.

Lo meto a mi boca. El señor Uchiha gime con placer y sin inhibición, ya que sabemos no hay nadie en ese momento afuera. Es enorme en mi boca. Siento que me voy a ahogar. Y siento el sabor raro de su segregación en mi boca. Contra todo, empiezo a meterlo y a sacarlo de mi boca con una rapidez considerable. Escucho mas gemidos y sé que estoy haciendo mi trabajo bien.

Espera, mejor me voy a sentar.

Se dirige hacia atrás, a su silla giratoria, y deja agarra mi cabeza, dirigiéndola una vez más a su miembro erecto.

Yo sigo con mi trabajo y no paro. Hubo un instante en el que quería introducirlo más adentro aun, a las profundidades de mi garganta. Lo hice y Sasuke deliraba. Me ahogaba, y botaba muchísima saliva, pero parecía encantarle porque otra vez agarro su cabeza con ambas manos y empezó a, prácticamente, penetrar mi boca.

Que boca tan deliciosa tienes – me dice, quitando mi boca de su miembro y besándome.

Se para otra vez.

Siéntate sobre la mesa – me ordena.

Quita todos los papeles que estaba ordenando antes de que comenzáramos y los mete en uno de sus gabinetes. Me siento en la mesa, abriendo las piernas. El empieza a besarme mientras se desabotona la camisa. Yo me desabotono la mía.

Mientras nos besamos, estruja mis nalgas por encima del pantalón de vestir. Baja de arriba hacia abajo, y las palmotea y las ultraja, todo por encima del pantalón. Entonces mete su mano por dentro y empieza a tocar mi entrada.

Eres virgen de atrás, aun mejor – me dice, faltándole el aire debido al apasionado beso.

Yo no estoy hablando en ningún momento, solo finjo disfrutar de la situación. En realidad, si estoy disfrutando de ella.

Ambos ya estamos con los torsos desnudos, pero el ya está casi completamente desnudo. Separamos nuestros labios y se quita el pantalón y el bóxer que estaban hasta la rodilla. Mientras tanto, ordena, que me quite el pantalón también.

Yo desnudo, sentado en la mesa de la oficina, y el desnudo, parado frente a mí. Nos besamos una vez más y nuestros miembros se rozan.

Me masturba con una mano, y con la otra empieza a buscar mi ano para poder introducirme los dedos en él.

Ya que eres virgen, seré algo paciente contigo.

Me ordena que me eche hacia atrás. Yo estoy con la cabeza hacia el techo y encima de la mesa, esperando a que mi jefe haga lo que tiene pensado hacer. Me levanta las piernas y dirige su boca hacia mi ano, insertando su lengua. Que sensación para más deliciosa. Gaara no mencionó en ningún momento que el señor Uchiha es bastante bueno en esto. Introduce su lengua y chupa mi entrada con profesionalismo, con lujuria máxima. Yo me vuelvo loco y también empiezo a gemir. Sigue con esa rutina por unos minutos, siempre introduciendo su dedo de vez en cuando.

No sé si estarás listo, pero aquí voy.

Pienso en que debería decirle que use un condón. Luego pienso en que es un hombre de éxito, por lo que es poco probable que tenga alguna enfermedad.

Lo que si saca es lubricante. Saca un pomo de su cajón y lo echa sobre su miembro, y además sobre mi ano.

Esto dolerá – dice. Como si no lo supiera.

Entra con lentitud y siento que me parten en dos. No solo duele, además arde. Ve mi rostro de incomodidad y echa más lubricante aun. Quizá eso ayude. Sigue abriéndose paso dentro de mí, entrando con calma pero seguro. No retrocede en ningún momento. Yo trato de calmarme, para facilitar la entrada de toda semejante verga.

Instantes luego toca ya estaba dentro de mí. Incluso yo me sorprendí de que semejante cosa pudiera caber en mi. Jamás pensé que eso fuera posible, y además que fuera tan excitante. A pesar que estoy algo adolorido, no deja de ser excitante.

Empieza a meterme y sacarme todo ese tallo. Es la primera vez que retrocede, pero solo para volver a entrar con más fuerza. Mete, y vuelve a sacar. Las primeras veces todas son dolorosas, pero en cada entrada y salida el placer va creciendo de poco en poco, hasta el punto de pedir que entre más aun en mí.

Me besa y sigue penetrándome, introduciéndomelo todo. Me falta el aire en ocasiones, lidiar con ambas cosas (un beso apasionado y una penetrada de estas dimensiones) es algo muy difícil. Pero el nunca para de mover su pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás, saciando toda mi aparente hambrienta entrada.

Toma mi pene y empieza a masturbarlo con rapidez. Eso significa que él ya se va a correr. A mi solo me faltaba un poco de ayuda para hacerlo. No falta mucho para que yo eyacule, manchando mi abdomen y el suyo en parte. Mi esfínter se contrae, apretando el miembro de Sasuke, y este ya no aguanta más y también eyacula, pero no manchando nada, ya que lo hace dentro de mí, depositando todo su semen caliente en mis entrañas.

No se despega. Trata de recuperar el aire, al igual que yo.

Saca su miembro (que ya ha perdido un poco de su erección inicial) y sonríe.

Eres mejor que Gaara – dice, como elogio.

Ambos nos ponemos nuestras ropas, aunque él antes. Yo tengo que esperar a que todo este semen salga de mi entrada. Limpiamos lo que este sucio y no dejamos rastro de que tuvimos sexo, salvo nuestros rostros de complicidad.

Y yo también sonrió. Nunca tuve idea de que podría divertirme tanto. Lo de hoy, ha sido genial. No tenía muchas ganas de trabajar como asistente personal de Sasuke, pero ahora puedo ver que, en definitiva, será divertido.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado ^_^**

**Bueno, es un one shot, pero si suficientes de ustedes me dicen que quieren conti, puede que haya conti Jajajaja**

**Espero sus reviews ^_^**


End file.
